The steady growth of biomedical research involving the utilization of complex animal models has resulted in a need for highly trained laboratory animal veterinarians to manage, direct, and provide clinical and regulatory support. In addition, veterinarians are essential members of research teams due to their unique, comparative training in whole-animal biology, pathology, and surgery. The overall goal of this proposal is to train 3 additional post-graduate veterinarians in laboratory animal medicine and research methodology with the specific objective of preparing exceptional lab animal veterinarians for potential careers in academia, industry, and teaching. The duration of training will be 2 years of clinical laborator animal medicine, and 1 year of research methodology (3 years total training). The University of Washington (U.W.) is ideally positioned to accomplish these goals, due to its top-ranking in Federal Research Funding (#2 Funded Public University in 2010), associated Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) and School of Aquatic and Fishery Sciences, large local biotechnology community (Amgen Inc, ZymoGenetics Inc, etc), and long, 28 year history of successfully training laboratory animal veterinarians in a highly collaborative environment. The Specific Aims of this proposal are: (1) To train veterinary scientists in the biology, care, and treatment, detection, and prevention of disease in animals used in biomedical and behavioral research. We will utilize didactic courses and rotations through the U.W. Department Comparative Medicine (DCM) and WaNPRC- managed animal facilities, U.W. Office of Animal Welfare (OAW), Preventative Medicine and Occupational Health and Safety Programs, Transgenic Resources, and local biotechnology companies to provide in-depth Lab Animal Medicine training certified by the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine (ACLAM); (2) To train veterinary scientists in biomedical research methodology, with emphasis on translational research involving mice or non-human primate models. Veterinary participants will perform hypothesis-based research in DCM or WaNPRC laboratories, with the goal of publishing a peer-reviewed manuscript to qualify for the ACLAM-board examination. Research training and didactic courses will focus on translational applications of utilizing genetically engineered mice (GEM) and non-human primates in Immunology, Infectious Disease, Behavior, Cancer, and Aging research. These Aims will ensure that U.W. Laboratory Animal Medicine graduates are highly-trained to become ACLAM-board certified; to address the Nation's biomedical, behavioral, and clinical needs; and to serve as successful collaborative research scientists. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Veterinarians play a unique and critical role in biomedical research, by providing clinical and regulatory support, and by contributing as an essential part of scientific research teams. Currently, there is a significant shortage of Veterinarians trained in Laboratory Animal Medicine. The University of Washington and the Washington National Primate Research Center propose to train 3 additional veterinarians in Laboratory Animal Medicine and Biomedical Research methodology.